


Standing out

by Kuro_no_Ai_Hime



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_no_Ai_Hime/pseuds/Kuro_no_Ai_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes situations seem hopeless if you do not know how to approach them. Especially if you're used trying to handle everything from the side. If you get dragged into those situations however, everything seems to follow by itself.<br/>Secretly admiring a crush from a distance seems somewhat cliché, but to have possible chances realized is a lot less common.</p>
<p>Mikoshiba Momotarou X Reader Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA NOTE 7-10-2014: Edited to adjust some sentences that have been formed weirdly at first plus hell, so many spelling errors like seriously. I probably didn't get all grammar and spelling faults out, but I tried re-read and discovered quite a lot. Hope it is a bit better now, ugh.
> 
> Good lord, this title. I am not so pleased.
> 
> First time I post something here. So here I am. Why? Because I cannot find any Momotarou x Reader lemons myself, or well barely any. Therefore I decided to write one myself. I tried to write it by not making him too much out of character, since I do not see him as the TOTALLY PERV kind of guy. I think he would be somewhat innocent and caring about it.
> 
> So here's a one-shot. I totally love One-Shots because they make things a whole lot naughtier than if a kind of relationship was there from the beginning, at least that is my opinion. I know you might be like, it might feel unnatural. But to be honest most Yaoi I read here is like that, so why couldn't this be like it?  
> Further more...It is also a one-shot because I can never finish a story if it has several chapters. Therefore I didn't. I hope you guys enjoy it, I simply wrote it the way I am used to write. I do not now if things work different on Archive of our Own though. Please tell me if there is anything in particular. Oh also, I am not English of origin, so do not mind me too much if there are grammatical errors. Another warning. This is quite long, and it takes a few (a lot) scrolls to finally get to the pronz part lol.
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy.

As a co-manager of the Iwatobi swim club, you could see him quite a few times during joint practices. You always silently admired his bright smiles, warm golden eyes and his energetic figure joyfully bounce about. His passion and his optimism have always been endearing to you. And what others deemed to be dorky, you found quite refreshing.  
After all, it contrasted with the personality of an average person who was usually quiet and not heard unless necessary. People usually say that opposites don’t work because you’ll stray too far away from each other. And personalities will clash each time. But in your case, you felt more attracted to him because whenever he sent you that grin it awakened something in you.  
You weren’t necessarily shy, or anything like that. But you would only bother conversing with anyone you were interested in, or anyone who seemed worth the try.  
However, this guy was definitely worth it, but it was much easier to talk to someone you didn’t actually like in that sort of way.  
Momotarou Mikoshiba. Now a 1st year student at Samezuka, and obviously, he had joined the swim team. After all, the school was infamous for it, and the boy’s older brother used to be the captain there.  
You knew Momotarou from middle school, and despite you never really hung out with him there were occasions where you spoke to him, such as when you got paired up for projects or other kind of stuff. He was exactly as bright and energetic as he is today.  
Though, there was one thing that did cross your mind.  
He always seemed to chase after girls, being not so shy and openly stepping out to them. You never took it too serious in the past though, but when you finally met him again during the first joint practice with Samezuka and Iwatobi, the male’s interest immediately got to Matsuoka Gou. The thing was, you never saw him trying this hard for anyone before, and he was really doing his best to get her attention.  
Of course you did not see him that often enough to be entirely sure, but you could tell he was in love with her, or at least fancied her a lot. And why wouldn’t he? After all, Gou has beautiful long hair and bright eyes. Not to mention that her figure was slender, but totally healthy looking. Her long legs surely didn’t fail to catch eyes when dawdling gracefully under that school skirt, and you were sure that Momotarou, as a male, would have totally noticed something like that.  
It is never a good thing to compare yourself with others, but the differences between you and Gou were so major that it made you feel uneasy with her, despite she was the co-manager of Iwatobi. And that she was the one warmly welcoming you in the first place.  
You had attended Iwatobi’s swimming club’s promoting presentation. And the way they had introduced their progress and their members, in all their glorious physical builds, didn’t seem to bother you to be honest. Despite that most of your fellow students were a bit freaked out, you found yourself smiling. It immediately made you think, ‘it is probably a close and trusted bunch’ and why? Because who else would be able to give such a performance so synchronized if they weren’t good friends? You couldn’t imagine yourself presenting your bodily charms along with people you felt bad about.  
Maybe a weird observation, but that is what you thought anyway.  
In any case, because of this, you decided to give it a shot and join the swim club. If they were darey and showy enough for members, there might be a chance they’d let you join. You had considered joining the art club as well, but to be honest, most artsy people were probably eccentric and most likely on a higher level than you were, so rather tend on that part for yourself and keep it a private hobby.  
Maybe it was just so that you were secretly looking to be a part of a club where people were as close to each other as the swim club seemed to show.  
When you eventually knocked their door, they all seemed to be surprised, but then again, you were even more surprised to find their happy and spontaneous reaction towards it.  
Gou was the first one to speak up and say, “I knew this method would work! Who could resist the beauty of muscles anyway!” And to this the other guys seemed to laugh at and they gradually welcomed you. Of course it was so that since you were a girl, it wasn’t exactly like you could swim along with the guys, but Gou pretty quickly offered you to become the co-manager, along with Gou herself.  
After all, doing all work and managing on your own was pretty tough, and despite that the girl could definitely handle it, she seemed to be genuinely content about having someone with her that could help her from here on out with regimen for the guys, organization of events, and so on.  
You had felt truly happy that day as you all discussed it, but when some time later you met Momotarou again at the joint practice, you felt somewhat, odd.  
You really didn’t want to dislike Gou for having Momotarou’s attention. And you didn’t want to judge her for your differences, but every time, those thoughts started creeping in your mind.  
Gou was taller than you, and since she wasn’t that tall herself, but average height, it got you somewhat on the shorter side.  
Her build was more slender. Now it wasn’t that you were big or anything, but physically you seemed to be more curvy than toned. Unlike Gou with her pretty figure and long legs.  
Her hair was much longer than yours as well. Silkier, shinier, and her red ponytail threads practically danced behind her back. Your hair was dark, thick, and roughly reached past your shoulders.  
…Yikes, so you ended up making the list yet again. And every time that you did you felt quite sad afterwards. After all, Gou was a kind person, so you couldn’t bring yourself to dislike her, and it made you feel even worse about yourself.  
What would Momotarou even think if he knew you’d harbor this kind of feelings towards her?  
You sighed and finally got up from your bed where you were in a musing session of constricted thoughts and general teen struggles. You ran a hand through your thick rough locks and wandered over to the long mirror that was now in front of you.  
Perhaps it was because that there was no one else around to tend to. No one else to distract you from having unnecessary thoughts.  
Now three months ago, you had moved to Iwatobi town on your own. Your parents lived elsewhere but sent financial support so you could maintain your house and study here. It was a lonesome life like this, being all alone behind these walls, but it had its positives. No one would deny freedom was to your exposal, but everything comes with a price you supposed.  
The reason why your parents had stayed behind was because they had their jobs after all, and couldn’t move from one to the other like that. Then why did you choose Iwatobi? A recommendation of family members. A cousin of you went there in the past and made his future there. Therefore, your parents believed that they should choose what was best for you, and so you ended up here, without much protest.  
Your parents were the kind of people that believed in achievement and independency. That is why they had let you go so early. They would visit occasionally though, and vice versa, but still.  
It was difficult to feel this conflicted without having family around to keep your mind of things and to make your forget your insecurities.

Finally, you broke your current thoughts once more and finished doing your hair. Awkwardly you tried to send yourself a smile as you glanced a last time in the mirror and after that you walked down your stairs, put on your shoes, grabbed your keys and headed out the house.  
Wandering through the streets, you continued your musings.  
It was Saturday today so there weren’t any club meetings or practices you had to attend. Maybe you could’ve do something like , call one of the guys or Gou to hang out or something, but at the same time, you were a bit nervous to do so. What if they already had stuff to do?  
Occasionally you did hang with them, but most likely through the weeks and not that long. So when you didn’t, you were always at home. You weren’t much of an out person and mostly spent your time either studying, or drawing in your room. Sometimes a game on the console wasn’t bad either.  
To be honest, summing up these facts about yourself made you realize that you were just the type of person who was bound to be somewhat, lonely. People always say, if you don’t want to be or want to socialize more, you need to try harder. But in your case it felt like something was holding you back, even if you were trying your hardest. Perhaps, you weren’t made for it.  
It wasn’t that you wanted to be that loose and wild like some people, and you weren’t much of an outside person anyway, but you just wished you could have more to keep your thoughts on track.  
Alright then, so no more moping about that. Sadly, you couldn’t help but to get your thoughts moving back to that one boy you liked.  
Of course, if you were that average, and that bland, it was no wonder the only girl that he never even tried to chase was you. And next to Gou, who was aside from pretty, also spontaneous and open, you were plain.  
The standards that Momotarou had set, were way too high for you to reach, and now thinking about it even more made your stomach tense and your chest hurt uncomfortably.  
To be honest, it was silly anyway. Liking a boy for three years, but never even attempting to give it a shot. All you dared to do was think about him, and imagine it what it would be like to have him wave enthusiastically at you, grin at you and try hard for you. You had hoped that it would go away so that you would be better off going back to not being interested in anyone, but as soon as you meet him again it all came back to you.  
You did wonder if he would have recognized you, but you didn’t think he did because all he had eyes for was Gou.  
With a sigh, you walked on. You weren’t entirely sure where you were headed, but strolls without a confirmed destination always made you feel at ease. Wandering aimlessly might seem a bit odd, but at the same time it made you feel like you were moving with your doubts, and not just sitting still.  
Literally too.  
Your eyes roamed before you and you noticed you had reached the embankment at the end of the town. Apparently, you had been walking for a while now, which you started to realize after snapping back into reality. None the less you didn’t seem to bother since the view was quite nice. It was like the end of the afternoon, so the sky started to turn orange, which slowly transformed from lighter to darker.  
As you stood still you looked down the embankment hill , glancing over the grass bedding then at the water that shimmered and glimmered as the sun stroke it with its rays.  
It was a nice sight…and what especially caught your eyes were the amber glimpses of light that spread throughout the area. The colour made you think of Momotarou again. His eyes were truly something. And you mesmerized them each day. So much, that it made you think you were getting too infatuated with him because all of a sudden you could see a clear image of him in the distance—wait.  
The redhead seemed to be crawling and dawdling about, and when he looked up, he was suddenly looking directly at you.  
Looking directly at you.  
It took you a while to register it and you took a deep breath, so hard, that you nearly coughed and choked in the progress.  
“Hey there!” Momotarou didn’t seem to be fazed by it though, and just grinned and waved. Did that mean he recognized you?  
You awkwardly and unsure waved back, but when he motioned for you to come down you awkwardly slumped your way down the embankment. When you finally stood before the male you noticed he was holding a long net.  
Oh right. Back in middle school, didn’t he say stag beetle hunting was his hobby? Then again near the water like that, weren’t those more into dead ish places? Then again what did you know of bugs? You didn’t even like them.  
You looked at Momotarou, who clicked his fingers and his amber eyes sparkled in enthusiasm. “You’re with Iwatobi aren’t you?”  
You were a bit surprised, and nearly even got a bit lively yourself. Even though Momotarou hadn’t paid much attention to anyone of Iwatobi but Gou, you were surprised that he did remember you. Sadly, that little spark inside of you extinguished quickly.  
“Are you Gou’s friend?! “ He asked excitedly. “Do you know if she would care to join me in a beetle hunt? No wait, how about, date! Right! Do you know if she would like to go on a date with me?! Does she ever talk about me?!” And the questions kept on going.  
The thing was, you didn’t want to do anything to promote any progress between those two, but at the same time you did feel sorry when you thought of the fact that Gou barely even knows his name. ‘Kintarou’ was what she called him.  
“Uhm,” You carefully started. “I think she did mention you once…” At least this wasn’t completely a lie. At least he crossed her mind sometimes. Even if it was barely and purely platonic.  
Momotarou’s amber eyes seemed to brighten even more. “Really?! Hah! Of course she had to notice me after all those interesting facts I told her about myself!” He grinned more widely than before.  
You on the other hand, just felt like your legs were pressured by the weight that is jealousy and probably lovesickness. You were happy at first he remembered you, but in the end he didn’t seem to know more than you being just Iwatobi’s co-manager.  
Anyhow, despite that Momotarou was making happy musings to himself about how much closer he can get to Gou like this, he couldn’t help but to notice the expression you were making. You yourself didn’t realize, but you were biting the bottom of your lip.  
“Say…is everything okay?” He asked and raised an eyebrow which made you startle yourself, considering how much you were spacing out.  
“D-Don’t mind me.” You quickly tried to divert his attention. “You were hunting stag beetles weren’t you?”  
The redhead looked at you oddly, then slowly nodded. Meanwhile you just inwardly sighed he got distracted.  
His expression turned into a smile. “Well, yeah!” He paused then continued, looking from side to side enthusiastically as if he was trying to catch one spot on. “Normally, they are in areas a bit more dead than this. But since they also feed on the saps of leaves I thought that a place near water wouldn’t be bad to look at.”  
You just nodded slowly. “I see.”  
He just laughed and then kneeled, and seemed to reach for his bag. He opened it, then reached inside to take out a jar, the top having holes in it. He then held it up as he raised himself, holding the item in front of your face. “Look!”  
Slowly your face started to contort in uncomfortable ways. Heck you were sure the colour was leaving your face and you could practically feel all of your body getting drained.  
“Tadaa!” He announced enthusiastically. Inside the jar was a beetle, trying to crawl against the insides of the glass.  
You took a step back.  
Momotarou looked weirdly at you, probably because your face got weirder by the second. “Come on! Take a closer look! Look how big he is! The colour is pretty rare too isn’t it?” He moved a bit closer and tried to smile at you reassuringly.  
But it wasn’t working. As much as you liked this guy, you being grossed out by the sight of that insect got you nauseous.  
“Come on!” He practically got into your face this time and that is when you almost screamed, but your loss of balance cut you off as gravity dragged you down.  
You opened your eyes and gasped and in a panic started flapping your arms, trying to get out, but you didn’t even realize yet what you were trying to get away from. The ground! Where was it? Was it gone? Why did your body feel heavy? Something surrounded you but your mind shut down and made you forget what to do. You tried to breathe but all that happened was a pressure knocking the air out of you.  
When you were about to give up your struggle you felt a pair of hands grabbing you and suddenly your body was being supported by something solid. You didn’t know exactly what had happened but as soon as your hands could grab onto something, you moved them weakly.  
“Hey! Are you okay?” You could hear a familiar voice, and it took you a moment to realize it was Momotarou who was calling out to you. He was calling out something…trusting. Was it your name?  
In a state of confusion and disbelief you reacted to it, still trying to catch your breath as you coughed up water and anything else that remained inside your throat.  
You felt a hand on your back, and when you finally were able to do so, you looked up and opened your eyes properly. Momotarou? And…he was wet. Soaked even! Then you realized you were cold all of a sudden and your clothes stuck to your body, clinging to you quite uncomfortably.  
The slow progress of thinking made you finally stand still by the fact that you had almost drowned.  
You felt another hand on your shoulder and heard Momotarou’s voice call out your name once more. Did he know your name?  
A sudden force slowly trying to lift you to your feet. You stumbled a bit, but your hands quickly grabbed onto the fabric of something that happened to be the redhead ‘s shirt.  
“Whew, quite a scare, wasn’t it?” His voice sounded relieved.  
You tried to reply but a row of coughs commenced from you instead.  
After you finally caught your breath and were back on earth, you looked up at Momotarou, who was still holding you.  
“I- I’m fine.” You reassured him. And it was true. It was just that everything went too fast for you to stand still by.  
He seemed relieved. A bit worried about how dazed you were though, but he assumed it was quite normal after such an incident. The boy looked down at you but then suddenly felt himself getting nervous a bit.  
After all, he didn’t expect the water to make your loose clothing hug your body that tightly.  
The redhead shook his head, then quickly said, “Come, we need to get you something dry, otherwise you will get sick!”  
You looked at him confused. “But you—“  
“I swim every day. I doubt I couldn’t handle anything of it! Come with me!” He felt responsible. You fell in the water because of him after all.  
You didn’t protest much. Probably because you were cold and trembling underneath his fingers. Plus your mind was quite woozy.  
-_-_--_-  
Suddenly you stood within his dorm room. You were still trembling a bit but the temperature felt more welcoming than it did outside. You took a small nervous breath as your eyes wandered around. This was his room. Momotarou’s room. There was a bunk bed though, so he probably slept here with someone else. Though that wasn’t the only clue you had. You looked to the other side and got greeted by two desks.  
You had heard that Samezuka indeed was a boarding school. This meant he lived without his parents as well, so you and he were kind of the same. Then again, Momotarou had a roommate to spend some time with, so probably that would feel less lonely when you were awake at night, knowing someone is near you.  
It might be silly to think that way, since you do not know how Momotarou got along with his roommate, but none the less, it did seem somewhat more comforting. Then again, you could not know.  
Your thoughts got interrupted as suddenly something was held in front of you. You grabbed it and looked at Momotarou who smiled down at you.  
Your hands loosened their grip and the piece of clothing unfolded and it revealed to be a long shirt. You questionably looked at the boy who just nodded.  
“Well, you can’t stay like that can you?”  
“But, but isn’t this your…” Even if it was just an offer out of kindness, it still made you feel nervous. Wearing a boy’s clothes…and of a boy you liked none the less.  
“Hey, I was the one getting you into this mess. This is the least I could do you know.” He explained, and you just nodded silently.  
“Oh, almost forgot!” He went back to the drawers where he kept his clothes and took out a pair of briefs.  
You felt your face turn hot at the sight when he held it up and nearly shoved it in your face.  
The boy just looked weirdly at you though. “What’s the matter? You need these don’t you?”  
Well, he was right. Because your panties were uncomfortably soaked, and riding up every crease of your lower regions. Besides it would only wet his shirt if you were to keep it on, not to forget you couldn’t exactly parade going commando.  
With a quivery hand, you took the briefs as well, to which he smiled, then awkwardly chuckled. “I, I know it must be uncomfortable for you, but don’t worry. It’s only to help you, so don’t feel bad about it okay?”  
But the truth was that you did feel bad. After all before you got here, you had tried to explain him you rather would go to your own home. Get changed there. But Momotarou was having none of it. He kept insisting on how much he owed you, and Samezuka wasn’t that far off he said.  
You stared at the clothes in your arms, and said boy looked at you for a while. He raised an eyebrow, apparently wondering why you were just standing there, but then he realized that of course you were needing to change without giving him forbidden views.  
“Ahaha,” He awkwardly laughed. “I’ll get outside the room,” He said then wandered out and closed the door behind him.  
You just stared, your heart beating rapidly and you were sure you were completely flustered. Not only because you were about to wear his shirt, plus a piece of clothing that covered his neither regions. Another thing that worried you was about how silent you were to him now. But for some reason you couldn’t find the right words at times. Silence was your way of solving inner conflicts, but it also helped you endure them.  
A heavy sigh left you, and finally, you took off your shirt and the rest of your clothing. The items hit the floor with a loud thud; the water had made their weight a lot heavier.  
After peeling off your bra and lastly, your panties, you stood there fully naked.  
A nauseating feeling of fear crept the back of your mind again. Being exposed like this, inside a room of a boy you liked sure wasn’t easy.  
Though, despite your anxiety, possible events did pique your curiosity in a way. As you looked down at your body, you started wondering, what would Momotarou think if he saw you like this? Would he like it? Would he dislike it? Would he even be interested seeing someone like you like this? More importantly, why would such a thought even bother you right now? Was some part of you anticipating possibilities? Some weird, hope, maybe? Hope for what, though? That was the question...  
You sighed and shook off the thoughts, then grabbed the briefs he handed you and stepped inside of them. Slowly you dragged them all the way up until your lower regions were snugly covered in fabric again. It was quite more comfortable than you had thought.  
Next was the shirt. You pulled it over your head and watched it fall down over your upper thighs. It was a bit big on you, but it didn’t hinder at least.  
You grabbed your wet clothing then opened the door, which revealed a surprised Momotarou looking back at you.  
“So you’re done then?” He smiled.  
“Yes, they fit okay.” You finally replied to him again. You were surprised though to see him grin weirdly at you after that.  
“You can loosen up more you know. I won’t bite or anything!” He laughed and stepped back inside, closing the door again.  
You just nodded. You asked him where you could put your clothing and he just told you to hang them on the balcony to dry, which you did.  
Meanwhile he tended to himself, undoing himself from his clothing, though you didn’t expect it to happen so suddenly so when you were about to step back in the room you refrained and wait outside on the balcony for a while.  
After a while he was dressed and the two of you were now sitting next to each other onto his bed which was the top bunk. You were even more silent than before because you were realizing bit by bit your situation more and more.  
Boy’s room.  
Crush’s room.  
Wearing his clothes.  
Be on his bed.  
It made you extremely tense realizing all of this and despite that you liked being around Momotarou, your nerves were stronger than his presence, if not his presence actually made it a tad worse than it had to be.  
He seemed to notice though, because he spoke up. “You really do not need to be so shy you know.” He then thought for a moment, seeming to come to an understanding. “Ah, I get it. It must be awkward and a bit boring to just be sitting here without anything to do on a Saturday evening, right?”  
You looked at him with startled eyes and shook your head. “N- no, that is not it.”  
He waved his hand dismissively. “Do not worry. I understand completely! I would say let’s walk out for a bit, but the guys might misunderstand if they see you wandering around, wearing my clothes.” He laughed awkwardly. “Especially Nitori.” Momotarou leaned back, legs spread out in front of him and his hands supporting him as they flatly leaned onto the bed.  
You flushed bit, because he stretched out his legs, which were long, and since they were spread and he sat in front of you he had them at each of your sides. You, were sitting on your knees though, making yourself as small as possible. Your hands were flatly resting on top of your thighs.  
You tried to distract yourself then responded to the redheaded male in front of you. “I see.” Then you thought for a moment. “Wait, Nitori?”  
Wasn’t that the silver haired blue eyed boy? You had seen this Nitori person quite a few times as well. So he was Momotarou’s roommate was he?  
“Yeah! Nitori is really kind, but I do not think he would stay silent about this. After all it is getting quite late too, he might get the wrong intention. Even if he would keep it a secret from the other guys, he would let Rin know. And as our captain, I doubt HE would spare me.”  
This meant then that he was keeping you here with a risk as well. Of course there was a possibility of explaining the situation. But the awkwardness of it would be rather suspicious, and you didn’t want to mean that much trouble for the boy.  
Momotarou was watching you bickering inwardly. He sure had noted how awfully silent a girl you were. Not to mention you didn’t even look him in the eye occasions that you did speak.  
He studied your face. It seemed somewhat familiar to him, somewhere deeper in the past. He always thought you looked like someone he had seen before, but could never place it. Even the way you were so silent.  
“Say,” He started, followed by your name after. “We have met before didn’t we?”  
You suddenly felt your heart race and your cheeks heat up as you wanted to say something, but instead slowly nodded out of slight confusion.  
“I remember!” He suddenly blurted out. “You and I were in class together weren’t we? In middle school!” He said your name again , followed by your last name.  
You were honestly sitting there dumbfounded.  
“Odd how things can go right?! I didn’t think you would be living here now.” He scratched the back of his head. “Heh, that took me a while didn’t it?”  
Momotarou was always this carefree and silly about things, but sitting here, reminiscing with him, it made you feel quite joyful and you couldn’t restrain a smile and a little laugh. “Yeah,”  
The boy grinned widely in return. “Ah there we go! Here I thought you weren’t capable of smiling! I’m glad you stayed to prove me wrong.” He said.  
You turned a little red. “I’m sorry.” You fiddled with the end of the shirt you were wearing.  
The boy just shook his head. “Why are you apologizing? It’s okay. You’ve always been like this.” He said, seeming to completely remember who you were. You were a bit embarrassed admitting it though, but it made you happy.  
You felt yourself growing more at ease, until he spoke up again.  
“Say, say! Since we are old acquaintances, you wouldn’t mind helping me with Gou, would you?”  
That happy feeling you had before dissolved just as quick as it had come.  
“I know I asked you before but, does she talk about me? Oh! I know! Tell her some good stuff about me, okay? Yes that would do! I bet she will acknowledge me more if she’ll get the approving opinion of another girl! You are her friend aren’t you? I bet she’ll listen to you!” Momotarou continued on and on, but for some reason you couldn’t hear any more of it without feeling nauseous again.  
You quickly shuffled and threw your legs over the side of the bed, wanting to slide off, but then a hand stopped you.  
“Leaving already? Your clothes aren’t dry yet you know!” The boy said.  
“I,” You started. “I know, but it’s getting late.”  
“Ah, are your parents looking out for you?” He asked in sincere concern.  
“N- no, they aren’t home, but—“ You got cut off by his protest.  
“Well then it doesn’t matter does it? You’ll get sick otherwise.”  
You looked at him somewhat surprised by his concern, then looked with a frown towards the window. It was dark outside.  
With a sigh, you were about to turn back but then the sound of footsteps sounding from outside the room startled the two of you.  
Momotarou panicked. The footsteps stopped nearby, was it Nitori? In case it was, he probably was going to get in! What if he would see you?! Rin was surely going to let the amber eyed boy had it if he were to find out. She needed to hide…but where? Closet? No, what if Nitori was going to change? They would be even more suspicious that way.  
Then he had no choice.  
The redheaded boy quickly grabbed you and pulled you back on the bed. You were about to protest in surprise, but before you knew it, everything got dark and a heavy heat was roaming over you. You didn’t get what was going on but then you heard the sound of a door opening and you kept your mouth shut and your breathing was very slow, but your heartbeat grew insanely fast.  
That was when said Nitori Aiichirou finally entered the room. He seemed exhausted, but none the less his lively yet reserved voice sounded throughout the room. “Ah, Momo.” He looked at Momotarou, who seemed to be on his stomach, lying under his sheets. “Sorry, did I make too much noise?” Aiichirou asked.  
“A- ah! Nitori! Did you finish already?” Momotarou asked, knowing that Aiichirou always practiced swimming a lot regardless the time.  
The redheaded boy felt nervous though. He was onto his stomach and he was basically on top of you, all of his weight pushing you into the mattress. Luckily, he was significantly taller than you, so his head stuck out of the sheets, but you were safely shielded by him. He felt bad for you having to hide you so uncomfortably, but he had no choice. Now all Momotarou had to hope was that Aiichirou wouldn’t pay too much attention. Then that way the latter wouldn’t notice the enlarged bump under the sheets.  
And thank the heavens that the older male indeed didn´t pay attention. He only glanced briefly at Momotarou´s nervous face, but thought that he might looked this awkward because the younger boy was tired.  
“Well,” The silver haired male started. “Rin told me not to overexert myself, and I figured that is the best way to keep my energy reserved, right? I’m guessing it’s the same reason why you’re already in bed as well.” He smiled at his younger roommate.  
Meanwhile you were growing hot underneath the sheets. After all this wasn’t the most comfortable of positions. Plus all you could see was darkness. And all that you could breathe in was Momotarou’s scent. Your face was practically in his chest, and it made you dizzy.  
Momotarou laughed again, and nodded to his older roommate. “Of course! I got to be in top shape if I want to reach the level of the best!” His palms were practically digging in the mattress. So far so good. But then a sudden thought came to mind.  
What if Nitori went to the balcony!? He would see your clothes and then this would become an issue anyway! Momotarou couldn´t do anything but mentally cross his fingers.  
“You’re right about that.” Nitori admitted. “Though it’s a bit early. But who am I to question that.” He grabbed a clean towel from his closet and slung it over both shoulders, then he grabbed some fresh clothes and sent Momotarou a smile. “Be back in a bit. Goodnight in case you have fallen asleep.” And with that, the older boy walked out on his way to the showers.  
The redheaded male sighed deeply. “That was a close call.” He whispered out to you. “I’m sorry about this.”  
You raised yourself a little as he lifted his upper body. You whispered back to him, worry obvious in both your voice and face. “I should be going…”  
Momotarou nodded in agreement, but then shook his head. “If anyone else finds you, they might assume you’re trespassing at this hour. Plus I doubt your clothes have properly dried yet.”  
You looked at him. “I can’t go home?”  
The boy laughed awkwardly. “Just…not…this evening. I mean you could try and go out but it would be risky.”  
You suddenly panicked. How could time have gone by this fast?  
“Your parents weren’t home, right? Will they come back tonight?”  
You shook your head. “I live alone…” But that was beside the point. You couldn’t stay. Here. In bed. With him.  
As much as you liked him, you weren’t sure how you would be able to handle this situation.  
Momotarou seemed to be relieved, but then his facial expression faltered. “Is it lonely…?”  
The question caught you off guard, but it was not like the boy himself had expected to be asking something like this.  
None the less, you turned your head to the side. Your throat felt somewhat dry. The whole situation was just complicated. Being this vulnerable in front of someone you harbor feelings for. But you refused to give in to sadness.  
“You know,” He whispered. “You can visit more often.” He paused, and you assumed that he was picking words he wanted to use. “Even if you’re seeming to try so hard not to…you do stand out.”  
You gasped and looked at him. What did he mean? Standing out? To who? To him? To everyone?  
He seemed to understand your confused expression and huffed, shrugging it off. “You know. I think you should stay.” He wasn’t sure himself why he offered this, but he assumed it was out of concern. The thought of a girl living all by herself into some house seemed worrisome to him. He couldn’t imagine you going back to your home, all alone in the dark. He was now glad he took you with him.  
You looked up at Momotarou’s face. It was the most serious you have ever seen him. You weren’t sure why, but it made you even more nervous. But the offer he made did make you feel joyful. You carefully smiled at him.  
This seemed to amuse him, because he had to chuckle a bit and he returned the favour with a goofy grin.  
“Besides,” He continued. “I bet this will be much warmer at night.”  
You flushed and tried to hide your face, trying to shuffle further underneath him. “I…!” You tried to say something but you didn’t know what to say exactly, aside that you found his remark somewhat embarrassing. You uncomfortably writhed.  
“Ah,” The boy’s breath stocked. “Don’t move so much!” He hadn’t expected your sudden movement, and his lower body was still right over yours. He tried keeping himself as still as possible, but a weird sensation went through him as he could feel your hips bumping into his own.  
“I-I’m sorry!” In confusion, you didn’t know what kind of composure to keep. You tried to shuffle back as to how you were lying before, but it caused your front to slide upwards against him, to which the male started to tremble. His breathing hitched once more, and his voice sounded awkwardly low as he whispered, calling your name in protest.  
“I told you not to –“  
Momotarou had always hoped for his older roommate to become faster in what he does. But when the said male had opened the door and already returned from his shower, the younger wished selfishly that Aiichirou would take things more easy from now on.  
“Momo! I’m back, are you asleep yet?” He softly asked as he stepped in the room, putting his stuff away, then he glanced over at the teen. Luckily for you guys ,the angle that Aiichirou was standing in made the top bunk convenient, and the large bump under the sheets less obvious.  
What was even more convenient was that Aiichirou went to sit behind his desk, back turning towards Momotarou and you.  
“N- no.” Came Momotarou’s voice, which sounded a bit strained. The older boy assumed that it was because the younger was tired.  
“Alright, do you mind if I finish some work quickly? I will turn off the lights later.” Aiichirou opened his books and set them before him, then started on whatever he needed to finish.  
The redheaded boy just made a sound of acknowledgement. He raised his upper body meanwhile, trying to look at you, who was looking back at him with quite the flustered face, and he didn’t blame you for that.  
He tried to balance his weight onto his elbows, but his hips itched to move. The room suddenly felt much hotter than it did before and it made him slowly lose his mind.  
Almost carefully, he tried to raise himself a bit, moving forward, then backwards again, and the friction that inflicted itself upon his groin made his loins ache in a painfully pleasurable way. He tried again, slowly though, because he didn’t want to make too much sound. But since it felt good, he repeated it multiple times.  
At the same time you didn’t know what was happening to you. Momotarou was moving quite awkwardly, and that was the least of your problems. You felt something firmly rubbing your body, and you didn’t want to admit it, but you kind of liked it. It made something sweet nag in the pit of your stomach.  
It was kind of nauseating though, because at the same time, it was extremely warm under the sheets, and underneath Momotarou’s body. It made you dizzy a bit, and to support yourself, you tried to grab on something and your fingers ended up tangling the front of his shirt.  
The redheaded boy was inwardly panicking. He sure hoped he wasn’t scaring you with this, because after all this was not his intention. But for some reason it felt so nice that he couldn’t bring himself to stop.  
He looked down at you, and you looked back.  
You weren’t sure what kind of look to send him though, you supposed it was kind of mixed. You were starting to understand what he was doing, but you wondered why he did it. Of course you weren’t oblivious to this kind of thing, because even if you were a girl. You were still a teen. A curious one. Even you had urges.  
Momotarou on the other hand, felt relieved to see you weren’t looking entirely freaked out at him, so he assumed he could continue. He let out a deep sigh as he rolled his hips slowly, each time making sure his bulge bumped into snug place that was between your thighs. He had a hard time trying to focus though, because occasionally he glanced at Aiichirou, seeing if the latter would notice anything, but luckily the older male was too focused on his work.  
Alright, steady. He couldn’t move too fast though or the bed would creak awkwardly.  
It became rather painful. He was really turned on, but at the same while, he couldn’t get enough stimulation because his slow thrusts were not enough to drag him over the edge.  
To be honest, it drove him nuts.  
To you, it was quite noticeable because his breathing became more and more ragged.  
“That is enough for today…” Aiichirou yawned after a short while, and finally stood up. He closed his book, got ready for bed, but first he walked towards the light button, and said, “Goodnight Momo.” Then clicked them off.  
Momotarou responded with a small grunt, and Aiichirou once again assumed it was because the younger was tired.  
Without further ado, the male also went to bed, and nestled below the two of you.  
For some reason it made you more nervous. What if Aiichirou could feel the bed moving? What if he would find out that way? And now that your situation was getting worse it made your stomach grow tight with fear. Luckily for you, the movement of the boy above you made it more difficult for you to focus on your worries.  
You noticed that he stopped moving, kept this up for a few more moments, then you could hear his voice whispering in the dark. “Nitori?”  
There was no response.  
You sighed in relief hearing that the silver haired boy had fallen asleep.  
Momotarou seemed equally reassured, and whispered to you, calling your name. You responded with a slight shy hum.  
Conveniently for him, it was too dark to notice the bright blush on his face. “…You don’t mind. Do you?”  
You wanted to respond, but then he continued before you could.  
“I do not want to make it seem, as if I ‘m taking advantage of you or something,” He paused. “I’m not that type of guy…”  
You reached in the dark, your dainty hands brushing briefly across his arms before you settled ur hands at his shoulders, grabbing on tight. Afterwards, you said, “I know…” And you really meant it. Because you knew Momotarou wasn’t a bad person. Of course you didn’t know him that well, but something told you that he was being truthful. Then again, you know you enjoyed this because you liked him…  
But did he like you? He liked Gou, didn’t he?  
A sudden pang rushed through your chest, and you tightly brought Momotarou closer to you as you hugged his neck, non-consciously though.  
The boy seemed somewhat confused by this, but none the less, he returned the hold, and shoved his arms underneath you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He got them stuck between the mattress and you, but at the same time, the feeling of your body pressed closer to his compensated for any discomfort.  
“I can stop you know…” He tried once more, as if he was unsure and looked for a confirmation, or perhaps an approval?  
You gently shook ur head and whispered something incoherent.  
Momotarou didn’t hear, but he could feel your head shaking, and your grip tightening, so he could assume that you gave him the ‘okay’. Carefully, he rocked into your body. This time he decided to adjust and hitched your legs up to make them fold around his waist.  
When you found out this increased the access for him, it made you arch a bit, the friction starting to stimulate you in such a way that you started to pant along with him. You moved your chin over his shoulder and one hand of you reached for the back of his messy red hair. Your fingers threaded his locks and combed through while you tried to squeeze your thighs tightly around him.  
You weren’t even that sure what you were doing. You just felt the need to touch him increase so you just rolled with how things went.  
Momotarou didn’t seem to bother though, because he murmured something into your ear and continued to grind his hard-on into you, until he stopped to speak up again.  
He sounded quite out of breath though. “Say…” He panted and lifted his head a little, pulling you onto his lap as he sat up.  
You were confused, but it didn’t last long because after you mumbled a silent, “What’s the matter..?” he made himself fall on his side, then eventually moved flatly onto his back until you were on top.  
A bit unsure, you looked at him with questionable eyes. It was dark, but he was able to see thanks to the moonlight rays lighting up the room fairly. You could see Momotarou smile back at you a bit.  
“This way…” He started. “It’ll be easier.”  
You wondered what he meant, but his actions explained himself. The redheaded boy reached down and pulled his shorts and boxers half way down. This way the greatest part of his erection was now freed.  
He then reached for your hips and his fingers fiddled with the end of the shirt you were wearing. He lifted it up, exposing the briefs you wore underneath. To help him a bit you grabbed onto the shirt as well , then bound it so that it would keep from falling back down.  
“Alright,” He let out a content sigh, probably because he felt somewhat unstrained now. “Do you think you can move? …Try rolling your hips a bit.” He tried to explain to you. He didn’t know if telling you what to do was actually necessary, but he just wanted to be somewhat, helpful.  
You just softly replied with a , “Okay,” Then tried to slide your hips over him in the progress. The movement was kind of rocky and slow, but the friction of fabric was no longer an issue. Obvious to you was why, because it was getting moister and moister between your thighs. You could imagine that you were just as excited as he was, but somehow you felt a bit guilty of ruining his briefs.  
After continuing like this for a while you tried something else. You leaned yourself forward and tried to seek support by placing your hands elsewhere. His chest was the best option, so you did.  
Carefully you tried to wave your hips back and forth, and you curved your back each time you repeated this. You noticed that you were starting to whisper a few moans, but you got so into what you were doing that you didn’t think of quieting down.  
You could feel every single ridge of his manhood rubbing over your covered lips, sometimes your excessive movement caused your clitoris to be able to join the fun. Clothed or not, it was still enough to please you.  
Momotarou however, didn’t seem to have enough. He noticed that this kind of contact was nice, but what would it feel like to have you touch with him directly?  
He reached for the back of the briefs, pulled them up tightly, then shove them to the side so that your womanhood was now smothering the bare parts of his length. He groaned and shuddered, because he didn’t expect the feeling of raw slick skin over his own to be feeling this good. The male could swear he felt every thread of your sticky substance attach to him the more you moved.  
If this was good, what would actual sex be like then? He briefly pondered as he stirred your hips while he himself started to thrust upwards. And the desire to enter struck him harder every time that his head bumped into the ridge of your entrance.  
He was already this close. Should he do it? He felt hot, and what would it be like to be fully engulfed into it? It must be amazing. He looked at you and you looked back, and he almost felt as if he was wanting to announce to you what he was thinking. You also seemed to enjoy this, then you would probably be okay with it wouldn’t you? He could give it a shot, but he would be gentle as he would do it.  
Right, as long as he would go slow…he would…  
Too bad that these thoughts at the same time also brought him over the edge. He couldn’t conceal a moan and quite loudly, he groaned as he shuddered out his orgasm underneath you, his fairly large hands starting to look for something to grab on, and it happened to be your rear, which he squeezed not so softly. His last thrusts came with spasms.  
Meanwhile you could feel something hot flow against you, but you didn’t bother think about it as all that you saw was a flash of white inside your mind. You tightly squeezed your eyes shut, and laid your head down while your hips did the rest of the work, rolling on, slowing down…and eventually came to a rest.  
Silence filled the room, aside from the sounds of the breaths and pants of both of you. This lasted a while, and none of you spoke, until Momotarou was once again the first to break the silence.  
“Say…” He started, then spoke your name.  
You just looked up at him questionably.  
“I…” He was hesitating, you could hear it in his voice.  
So you spoke up instead. “I thought you liked Gou…”  
This somewhat startled him, you could tell. Because his heart started to beat harshly underneath your fingertips.  
“Well,” He started. “I don’t know her like I know you…”  
You huffed and laid ur head back down. “…You kept me here because you know me..?”  
“No…” He gently reached a hand to stroke the top of your head, and it turned in a somewhat awkward ruffle. “Because you stand out above anyone else.”  
Your heart beat at those words, and you weren’t sure it was because you were happy or because you still wasn’t sure what he meant with those words. Probably a mix of both.  
Momotarou himself though, wasn’t sure either what he meant, but his head turned to the side, so you assumed he was just as flustered.  
\---__----  
Meanwhile Aiichirou shivered under his sheets and hoped to god the both of you didn’t know he was awake. He could swear he was trembling and the sounds you guys had made left his pants to be uncomfortable.  
‘Momo…you always get me dragged into anything caused by your liveliness, do you not?’ He thought.  
The older boy wasn’t planning on telling this to anyone though, he was too embarrassed himself to admit he had listened in on such activities…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichirou wakes up the next morning, in quite the stress about Momotarou's nightly events with you. Okay. No big deal right? If something makes you uncomfortable, try to not get too involved. However, it does not seem as easy as it sounds.  
> Mikoshiba Momotarou X Reader X Nitori Aiichirou (Sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, after about half a year, to add another chapter, probably even a third eventually. I was planning to do it sooner, but you know. Life was in the way.  
> I want to thank the people who left kudo's and comments and stuff. Really appreciated sweethearts! Hope you will enjoy this one as well. Also I want to thank people who are even just reading it. As long as I know it is somewhat loved.  
> Humble and pervy writer at work. 
> 
> Standing out: Part II

Aiichirou yawned after his eyes fluttered open, shifted his body, then sat up to lift his arms and arched his back in an attempt to crack and stretch away the tension that was left in his muscles. He brought his hands back to his eyes and rubbed some tears away, before looking around in a sleepy manner. The first thing that came to mind was the desire to know what time it was, so he grabbed his phone and checked it. Eight in the morning? Not bad. At least, not for a Sunday morning. What should he do? He was still pretty tired, and Sunday was a day of rest for every student, even in a school with an elite swim team like Samezuka.  
With a heavy sigh Aiichirou lied back into bed. Maybe sleep for a good thirty more minutes? Then he could get ready for the day and perhaps do some swimming practice. Or maybe take a stroll through town first? Perhaps ask Rin to accompany him? He had already finished all of his homework yesterday night anyway, so to be honest there was nothing to be worried about. Boy, was he glad that he took care of it. Now he wasn’t exactly the lazy type of person, but if he really wanted to, he could stay in bed a little longer even. Yesterday he fell asleep a little late after all. When he last checked his phone before falling into a deep slumber, it was about 3 AM. How come he was still awake that late anyway? He knew he made homework quite late after yesterday’s practice, but he was sure he didn’t take that long to finish it. He immediately went to bed afterwards, and all Aiichirou could remember was that he had a bit of difficulty with falling asleep…  
What was it again?  
He closed his eyes once more and turned on his side. When he did so, the bed slightly creaked, and suddenly his heart started to beat insanely, with loud pounds against the inside of his chest as he sat up with a startle.  
He just remembered.  
The silver haired boy shove the sheets off his body and quickly placed his legs outside of the bed, his heels coming down with a firm tap as soon as he stood straight up. He turned and tiptoed a little, climbing slightly, feet onto his own mattress, just to be high enough so that his head would reach over the side of the bed above him.  
Blue eyes peered and scanned over the empty bed, but his roommate was not to be seen, which actually surprised Aiichirou.  
‘They have already left?’ He thought, pondering about where both you, and Momotarou could have went.  
The memories of the sounds of the night before, all started to come back and it made Aiichirou ’s face heat up immensely. The rough breaths and groans of his younger roommate, and the light pants and pleas of a girl…  
Of course. Aiichirou wasn’t exactly innocent himself but, it was still awkward when you heard other people do stuff like that. Especially people younger than yourself, although the age difference was really little, but it was still strange.  
To Aiichirou, Momotarou was this crazy kid who was enthusiastic and energetic about pretty much everything. May it be swimming, may it be life. So to him, the whole picture of Momotarou doing that kind of thing…well, maybe not that hard to believe for any male at that age but, the problem of it was just the imagination itself. Especially those sounds he made when--- damn.  
Now as for the girl, he didn’t see anyone coming in so, when did she exactly come in? Also, didn’t Momotarou, much like his older brother, have a crush on Gou? Unless, that girl was Gou. Oh my god, if that was the case, Rin would kill him! The first thought that came to Aiichirou’s mind, but then he thought, ‘No…Gou’s voice sounds way different.’ Then again it was not like Aiichirou could tell what Gou would sound like if she, well, did that.  
The silver headed boy shook his head wildly and pondered what to do. He hoped to god he was greatly mistaken…then again even if it was another girl. Aiichirou doubted that the boy wouldn’t be in trouble for smuggling someone into his room for the whole night anyhow, if someone would find out that is. Now the silver haired boy wasn’t really a tattle tale, so he supposed that if no one else would find out, there wouldn’t be any trouble.  
Then there was no reason to worry was there?  
Aiichirou knew that he wouldn’t really need to feel responsible for his younger roommate, yet he wouldn’t want the said younger to have Rin yelling at him even more than he already does on a daily basis.  
He sighed and waddled himself to his wardrobe and grabbed a towel. He supposed that a shower would calm him down. Yes, a nice and warm shower. Then he would leave the academy for a nice long stroll outside. Speaking of which, how was the weather?  
With that he turned his head to the side and wandered to the balcony door and its windows, shoving the curtains apart so that he could check what was awaiting him outside, but other than the sunrays greeting his body, his heart raced at the sight of clothing hanging over the balcony’s railing. They were girl’s clothing. And if the style and models of the fabric weren’t evidence enough, the bra and panties that hung next to the garments were an extra confirmation.  
Aiichirou gulped hard.  
Would she have left her clothes here? No. That wouldn’t make any sense. If one would be stealthy enough to get inside unknowingly, why would they be as sloppy as to forget their clothing for everyone else to see? Momotarou wouldn’t probably be the girl’s best reminder, but Aiichirou assumed that the girl would be more clever than his crazy younger roommate.  
Speaking of which.  
Aiichirou opened the balcony door and shove it aside, stepping out of the room and wandered closer towards the hanging clothing.  
He sighed in relief.  
This didn’t seem like the type of clothing that Gou would wear. Of course Aiichirou couldn’t really judge this with a hundred percent security but it seemed fair. However, if this wasn’t Gou’s clothing….then this meant Momotarou had it going on with someone else.  
But who? Aiichirou wasn’t exactly sure what to think about the situation. If the girl in question’s clothing were here, then would that mean she was still around? Without her clothes? Or would she have left? Perhaps if she and Momotarou were that close, or perhaps, dating, she’d wear his clothes. But why would she leave them here?  
Then Aiichirou took a few logical guesses: One, after their nightly activities it wouldn’t be so weird for him to think that they would need to ’wash’ off their ‘guilt’. Second, this could possibly mean that Momotarou was out there, with her, at the showers. It was still pretty early so it would’ve been their only chance. Third, another possibility could be the school’s swimming pool, but then again, Aiichirou doubted that Momotarou would just take the girl for a swim when they’re in this particular situation.  
That would leave the two first guesses the most logical.  
‘Oh, no…Momo! What are you going to do if you’re found out?’ Why does Aiichirou even wonder? He knew Momotarou pretty well.  
The silver-haired boy’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he thought. Should he go and take a look to be sure? Of course Aiichirou didn’t have to feel responsible for Momotarou’s antics, but still. He was a part of their team. He was his roommate. They were friends--- probably. And most important of all, he was his elder. His upperclassman. No matter how irresponsible the younger male could be, Aiichirou should at least try and look out for him. Besides, if the younger redhead did get in trouble, he would’ve felt terribly guilty.  
Considering all of these facts, the older boy sighed and swung the towel over his shoulders. He needed to take a shower himself anyway to start the day fresh and anew. Might as well go look and see if he could find his roommate. Aiichirou was a bit uneasy thinking about it, but then he thought to himself: What if his assumptions were wrong? What if they weren’t there in the first place? The silver-haired male sighed in relief but then another thought struck him. If they weren’t there, then where would they be?  
Only one way to find out.  
\----  
You weren’t quite sure about this, but when Momotarou gave you a reassuring smile, you couldn’t help but to smile back at him, which he on his turn grinned at.  
“Come on, no need to be shy. If you want, I will turn around and keep wait, then you can go in there first.”  
You looked over at the spacious shower rooms, then back at Momotarou. Thinking about this morning, you recalled how the redhead had offered you to leave his room quietly so that you could take a shower. The reason why you agreed was because you didn’t like the idea of having your and his essences still stuck to your body. At first you thought about just dressing up and getting out the Academy as soon as possible, but then the thought of it made you feel kind of…unclean. This was probably a bigger risk to take though, but you being here and sleeping over was already dangerous, so you thought it couldn’t hurt from here on out.  
With an unsure look, you settled your hands at the clothing around your body, hands tugging at the hem of Momotarou’s shirt, which you were still wearing.  
“Ah, right.” Momotarou laughed nervously and started to turn around.  
“N- no! That’s not it, I just,” You whispered softly, “What if someone comes in?” Although, you also had to admit, the idea of Momotarou seeing every part of your body in clear daylight, was an unnerving thought.  
The male seemed to understand as you heard him huff. Then he replied, “That is why I’m staying here, okay? If anyone comes I will find a way to hold them off, haha, somehow I suppose.” He ended his line somewhat unsurely, but you decided to trust him with this particular task.  
“Okay…”  
With that, you pulled the shirt off your upper body and then settled your hands at the boxers you also borrowed, slowly tugging it until it fell to the floor.  
You picked them up but then another worry struck you.  
Momotarou heard you gasp and slightly turned but not enough to actually look at you.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“ I…I d-didn’t take my clothes with me.” You stammered. How could you have possibly forgotten them? You were so worried about Momotarou’s roommate waking up when the two of you left, in the progress you didn’t even think about retrieving your clothing from the balcony.  
“Ah,” The redhead sounded just as worried for a moment, but then he reassured, “Well, it’s no big deal. Nitori is still sleeping, so after this we can just quickly return and I’ll snatch them for you!”  
He made it sound way easy than it probably would be, but you had no choice really.  
You sighed and nodded, although Momotarou still wasn’t facing you. Returning to his room now wouldn’t be convenient, so you might as well shower quickly and get out of here as soon as possible.  
With that thought in mind, you quickly stepped forward and walked your way into the showers, picking one of the cubicles and opened the door and got inside. You turned on the faucet and quickly after water started pouring out from the shower head above you, thick drops raining down on top of your head. Another sigh escaped your lips when cold water hit your skin, and you felt yourself shudder underneath. Most of the time you would’ve enjoyed yourself a warm shower instead, but after last night, and the warm weather, you decided that the cold would do the trick.  
You smiled inwardly to yourself, because you managed to handle the icy drops pouring down your skin pretty well. You got a few goosebumps, but you felt any tenseness slowly ebb away, seeming to wash away along with any other remains of sweat and impurities.  
You opened your eyes and started to look around for something like soap, but without any success. A frown started to form itself upon your face, but then you figured it might not be something provided by the school itself. Should you ask Momotarou? You quickly shook off that idea because one: You did not want to face him like this. Two: if he needed to go all the way back just to get something so unimportant it would mean too much trouble. Besides, who else would keep wait? What if someone would get in here while he was gone? You decided that simply rinsing your body was enough. You could always take a proper shower at your own house anyway.  
After some time went by, you decided that enough was enough. You reached out to turn off the shower, but when a hand suddenly wrapped itself onto your shoulder then your mouth your muffled screams sounded through the room.  
“Shh, sh! Don’t worry it’s just me!”  
You quickly tore your head upwards and saw Momotarou looking at you with quite the worried face. He moved his hand off your mouth, but before you could ask him what the problem was he quickly replied, “Nitori is standing outside the showers.”  
Your eyes widened with anxiety and your mind went berserk, trying to find an emergency plan on how to get out of this situation.  
Momotarou noticed and tried to reassure you, “Don’t worry. I do not think he has seen me. I hid right before he could, but, “ The redhead pulled an expression that was hard to read. “He kind of seemed as if he was looking for something…I wonder if he knows…”  
Then it hit you. Your clothes were still hanging on the balcony. What if Nitori had seen them?  
“Yet…” Momotarou tried to justify, “I don’t think he would search for us here…would he?”  
To be honest, you weren’t sure what to think. You figured that if Momotarou had to face his roommate now, he would possibly need to answer a few difficult questions. It wouldn’t be easy to explain why the boy was waiting while there was only one shower running. Especially not if Nitori had possibly any idea about the true situation.  
Your thoughts got interrupted by a clicking sound. The redheaded male was locking the cubicle and somehow that sent a very nerve wrecking alarm to your brain. The boy seemed to notice and looked at you, struggling to make his golden gaze not roam anywhere else but your face.  
“I uh, “ His voice was a soft whisper. “Think we should stay like this until he leaves.”  
You panicked even more, but you did realize that you did not have a choice. Finally, you looked back at Momotarou, only noticing then that his clothes were getting drenched with the shower running.  
“But you…” You tried to point it out, but he just smiled and shook his head, holding up a finger against his lips, meaning to tell you ‘Quiet, otherwise he might hear us.’  
It was then that the two of you could hear Nitori calling.  
“Momo…Are you there?”  
The silver haired boy sighed, but when he took a few more steps he felt something underneath his feet. Fabric?  
He took a step back, looked at the floor and picked up two pieces of clothing. Boxers and a shirt. He knew that shirt pretty well. Was it a mere coincidences that he saw Momotarou wearing this a few days ago?  
“Momo?” Aiichirou called once again and followed the sound of the running water, standing in front of the cubicle where you and Momotarou were stood.  
You looked at the redheaded boy who got on his knees and tried to peek underneath the door of the cubicle, getting greeted by his older roommate’s feet.  
The younger boy immediately shot up ant turned to you gently pressing you against the tiled wall while his hand covered your mouth once more. This time more gently though.  
“Yeah?” He loudly said, probably in response to Aiichirou ’s calling.  
Aiichirou stopped and averted his gaze towards the cubicle. “Ah, so you are here.” He doesn’t hear anyone else, so maybe the girl has already left? Though, that would again raise the question, why did she leave her clothes here? Well, it wasn’t unthinkable to assume Momotarou would give them back to her eventually, but…  
“Ahaha, yeah.” Momotarou ‘s voice sounded from within the shower. “I thought, it is early in the Sunday morning! Why not get up and make something useful out of this day.”  
Aiichirou frowned at the hesitation coming from his younger roommate, but since he didn’t have any other leads and didn’t want to confront Momo with something that wasn’t really his business, he decided to let it slide. All that the silver haired male really wanted was that his younger roommate wouldn’t get himself into trouble is all.  
“Okay…” He replied, and sighed, obvious doubt in his voice. “I’ll just hop in myself then. After all, there are still many hours to fill.” Aiichirou laughed with an equal hesitation as Momotarou did before, while scratching the back of his head, fingers running through silver locks in the progress.  
Might as well just forget about it. If she already had left, that would mean there was a good chance of nobody finding out anyway.  
Aiichirou turned on his heels and took a cubicle left from where you and Momotarou were.  
When Momotarou heard a few steps he was happy, but when the stand of the cubicles moved due to the closing of the door next to you two, he panicked a little and looked down at you worriedly.  
You grabbed Momotarou’s wrist and gently lowered it off your mouth. “W…What do we do now?” Your voice was super soft, drenched with worry of still being find out in the end.  
The taller boy just shook his head. “I don’t know…but I guess we’ll have to stay in here until he leaves. Then we quickly head out.”  
“But what about my clothes?”  
Momotarou thought for a moment. “I guess we’ll wait long enough and just have to pray that he won’t be there by the time we’ll get back…” It was pretty much the only plan that came his to mind.  
A frown appeared on your face once again, but you tried to smile at Momotarou. After all, he did his best to not get you in trouble, although if it weren’t for him, you probably wouldn’t have been in this situation. On the other hand, you got to share a moment of intimacy with him, something you wouldn’t have dreamed to achieve before.  
However, that did raise a question. How did Momotarou feel about you? He always liked Gou, yet he got into this situation with a girl like you. Then you thought about how he told you that he thought you stood out above anyone else.  
It sounded weird to you because you weren’t sure what he could possibly find so noticeable about you. How quiet you were? Perhaps he did notice how you looked at him? Or did he perhaps notice you felt more for him than you should?  
While you were in deep thought, the redheaded male must have noticed and gently nudged you on your head, making you look up into warm, golden eyes.  
“Things will work out somehow, okay? We’ll just have to wait for a bit, but I promise I’ll make up to you if we come out of this.” He grinned awkwardly, which caused you to smile back at him somewhat shyly while you stared down. Though, when you did this…you were greeted by your naked body.  
And it was then that you started to realize the situation you were in once more as you gasped.  
Momotarou was about to ask you what was the matter, but when you quickly slapped your arms around your upper body and turned away a bit, it was clear.  
“Err…I’m sorry…” He tried to look away as he turned his head, but from the corner of his eye he could still make up your figure.  
He watched drops of water still trailing over your head, soaking your hair, dripping down its locks and past your neck and back, front, oh especially the front. Although you were practically hugging yourself to cover your chest, it also caused the valley between your breasts to be far more significant.  
Momotarou swallowed as he watched a trail glide down and disappear into that spot in particular.  
It was starting to get very difficult for him to ignore this. Maybe it would be better if he would leave, but he couldn’t leave you alone either.  
Hm, okay. Maybe he could try and focus on something else? The sound of water? No. All he could focus on was the sound of your skin getting hit by the liquid. Maybe he should turn around? That way he couldn’t be tempted to look again. Yes, that seemed fine.  
With that, Momotarou turned around to face the cubicle door. When you saw, you didn’t ask him any questions, since you understood what he was doing. Perhaps it was strange for you to be like this considering the two of you already did that much, but still. You know you can’t look him in the eye if you know he can see every part of you. What if he didn’t like the way your body looked? Last night the two of you were still dressed—mostly. The situation itself stood loose from how you were now.  
You interrupted your thoughts again when you looked up and were suddenly greeted by Momotarou’s bare, broad and muscled back. Your heart made somersaults and your head was spinning when you roamed his backline, eyes taking in the smooth and wet texture of tanned skin. You didn’t even dare to lower your gaze any further when you reached the end though.  
“D- don’t freak out okay…” Momotarou’s voice was soft and low, probably worried about Nitori, who was in the cubicle next to you, hearing you talk. “I just figured, I might as well get this out of the way too.”  
You inwardly nodded. You supposed so, yet being completely naked with him into the school’s showers was a bit much for you to handle. He was right though. There is no point in worrying about the situation since you’re already stuck into it to begin with. Might as well just do what you came for.  
A soft sigh escaped your lips, and you turned around as well. Hesitantly you stretched out your hands and reached up to run your fingers through your long thick locks. Doing this a few times, your hair started to fall down and frame your face and past your shoulders. Afterwards, you cupped your hands and made the water pour in until your palms were filled, splashing your chest gently as you made your hands glide over your breasts. It was kind of a weird feeling, touching yourself like this while Momotarou was right behind you, yet the awkwardness wasn’t enough to make you want to stop.  
Meanwhile the redhead was struggling to not just turn around and take in your form. He decided to close his eyes to help himself lose the urge, but he quickly found that it was a very bad idea. Images from last night filled his brain, causing him to gulp hard.  
‘No. I shouldn’t think about that right now.’ Yet it is easier to repeat these words inside your head then actually executing as you think. After all, you were very close to him, in a tiny space, completely naked just as he was.  
If he wanted, he could… and you let him yesterday…Would you let him again?  
He quickly shook his head. Yet the thought of him possibly getting into a particular moment with you sent the blood through his veins to stream down south instead. Momotarou knew he should not get aroused here, but a part of him could not help it—literally.  
One little peek, then maybe? Just a quick look at your face. If he would remind himself that such a sweet girl like you shouldn’t be taken advantage of, then surely he would be able to contain himself…right?  
The redhead challenged himself, and slowly looked over his shoulder.  
It was a mistake.  
Your back was facing him, but you were slightly turned, so when his eyes roamed down, he could see your hair clinging down your backline, your arms up as you were busy massaging your scalp, which gave him a glimpse of the side of your breast being exposed to him. He swallowed hard because he deemed it’s very shape and size being very…eye-catching.  
Did Momotarou dare to lower his gaze?  
He challenged himself once again, watching long strokes of water trail down your butt, right between the crack. The boy suddenly started to wonder how you were so shy and withdrawn all the time. You had a beautiful figure in his opinion. Though, maybe your modesty about it was what was even more attractive to him right now.  
However as much as Momotarou enjoyed the sight, he knew he now had another problem to deal with, as his loins suddenly started to hurt with eager. He groaned and was bothered. He couldn´t possibly do that kind of thing with you here could he? Well, then again, as long as you wouldn’t notice…  
He looked back over his shoulder again, and it seemed like you were still busy washing yourself, so he guessed that, if he wouldn’t be noisy, he could get rid of his little problem.  
While keeping his gaze on you, he slowly started to peel off his wet boxers and kicked them to the tiles. Then he started to wrap a hand around his erection, which caused him to immediately hiss under his breath. ‘Now, quietly ,’ he thought. The only thing he probably would need to think about was actually losing his load without you noticing, but that’d be a matter for later. It’d be more awkward to face you later with a massive hard-on after all.  
Water ran down every part of his body, making it easy to rub one out. His hand had a firm and tight grip around his length, and while he slightly pulled and squeezed at the base, he could easily move his dick in and out of his fist. Momotarou shuddered as he started pulling his hips back and forth , while his hand did the rest of the work.  
He tried looking back at you again, and still there was no sign of you noticing. ‘Easy… As long as I won’t go too fast nor make too much noise…I won’t alarm her.’ Because heck, if you would find out, it would be major embarrassing. Not to mention it would possibly mean you might view him as a pervert in the end. He didn’t tell you, but after last night, he watched you go to sleep, and he felt instantly guilty for taking advantage like that. It is true that he did ask you if it was alright, but then when he thought about it, you seemed like such a nice girl. He couldn’t imagine you saying otherwise even if you actually did not want to. What if you felt somewhat…forced?  
He frowned at this thought and he slowed down.  
…Yet you did seem like you had enjoyed it. He wouldn’t have imagined it on his own but, the moans and pleas you had let out were a major turn on to him. Not to mention how wet you felt unto his—  
Momotarou bit hard onto his lip to suppress a grunt and he picked up his pace yet again.  
What if you did enjoy it? What if you truly liked how it felt? Would you let him go further with you? Would you let him enter you?  
The thought of how much the redhead had wanted to do this last night was enough to make his erection seep with pre-cum, forcing its way out of his head and being immediately rinsed away by the falling water.  
‘So close…’ Momotarou felt his head tilt back a little as his hips thrust a little faster. “Ah…” He failed to stifle a small moan, but remained unaware of that. ‘I…I think…I’m really going to—‘  
It was then that the boy suddenly stopped and froze as he set his mouth agape, eyes opening widely as he hears a feminine gasp and a pair of slender fingers wrap around his arm. Does he dare to look? His head says no, but his reflexes do not stop him from lowering his head anyway.  
A pair of surprised eyes stare back at him and a pair of pink lips were parted to add.  
“Uh…” Momotarou didn’t know what to say, aside from gently saying your name in response.  
“Momotarou?” You shyly said as you looked away. “S- Sorry…it’s just that…He’s left.”  
He? Who was he?  
Oh wait.  
“N-Nitori has left?” You nodded to this, and Momotarou just looked ultimately shocked. How did he not notice? Was he that into it…?  
“Uh, “ You started. “S- Should I leave you alo—“  
He interrupted you. “N- No don’t do that.”  
“But…” You frowned.  
“I’m sorry…You must think I’m disgusting right? I just couldn’t help it. I—“  
You tapped his shoulder and shook your head gently. He looked at you inquisitively and only then he noticed you were covering your breasts with one arm while your other hand still holding onto him.  
He tilted his head and looked at you curiously.  
With an uncertain expression, you pondered on what to say next. You figured it´d be weird to say ‘urges are urges’ but then again, it was not like that would make it less true. Yet the thought of Momotarou doing this kind of thing with you there…made your heart beat. Then again, what if he was just thinking about something of someone else? Which brought you back to wondering how the taller boy actually felt about you.  
“Haha, ah well, I guess if I turn on the cold water up I guess it’ll go away—“  
“Momotarou.”  
He cut himself off after hearing you say his name. Weirdly, it send a strange feeling down his chest, because he doesn’t recall you doing that before.  
You looked up at him. “Were you…” You swallowed hard, because you didn’t know how to come forth with it, but this would be a start. “Thinking of her.”  
Momotarou seemed to be confused, until he started to realize who you meant. “You mean Gou?”  
A slow nod came from you, as you flinched at hearing her name from his lips.  
That is an odd question. Why would you do that? Well it is true that it was no secret to anyone that he supposedly liked her, but…  
“Were you?” You asked again.  
The redhead let his golden orbs observe you intently, until after a bit more thinking he finally understood. Well, he thought he did, judging from your upset face.  
“You wouldn’t like it if I did..?” He asked indirectly, but, just to be sure.  
You slowly shook your head, although your heart was pounding insanely. He must think you’re weird for asking him such a thing.  
Momotarou just huffed and gently took a hold of your shoulders. “I wasn’t.”  
It gave you enough courage to make you look up at his face once again.  
“I uh…wasn’t at all.” Because in all truth, “All I could think about was you.”  
This made you blush madly as you reached up to clasp your hands over your mouth, causing the male to feel quite shy about his admission.  
“N- not that I’m some kind of pervert. I mean, I did think of you, but yesterday you seemed so—“ He cut himself off. “I just want to say…” He felt like he kept using the wrong words. And the look you were giving him made him unsure of how to bring it. A pair of innocent eyes staring at him with curiosity and intent.  
“…S- Say something, please,” He asked as he called your name in a pleading tone.  
To be honest you didn’t know what to say…. But there was one thing on your mind, so you decided to ask him anyway.  
“Do you really think I stand out?”  
Momotarou’s eyes widened at this question. Not sure because it was because he didn’t expect you to actually ask him, or because he was wondering what your motives were.  
If he didn’t know any better…he would almost guess that you actually like h---  
He cut off his thoughts, and opened his mouth and spoke up. “You do stand out. You were, and still are, always trying so hard to not to be too…’present’. Yet it was strange, considering how you would always look at me…” He admitted, which made you blush furiously because you had not even the slightest idea that Momotarou had noticed how you were always looking at him.  
You felt like sinking into the ground, melting to a pulp of shame.  
With a lowered head, you bowed in an apologizing manner then took a step forward, but before you could even do as much as reaching out for the door Momotarou quickly stopped you by pressing you against it, swirling you so your back hit with a loud thud. It didn’t really hurt much, but the abrupt action and the tight grasp he had on you made you look up at him with a nervous feeling gnawing away in your gut.  
“You weren’t going to leave are you?” Momotarou asked.  
“Let me go…” You said softly, though you did not move in his hold.  
“No.”  
You looked up at him confused and a bit startled about how that single word left his lips so quickly.  
“…Do you like me?” He asked, because there was nothing else he could’ve actually asked to be honest. Not given the situation affront.  
However, even though he was quite calm about asking you, you on the other hand gasped so loudly it echoed through the shower rooms you were in.  
You didn’t answer him, but Momotarou thought that maybe, just maybe…it could be possible.  
He let go of one of your wrists to tilt up your chin, making you look up at him.  
Yet even though he did this, you didn’t move , and still did not answer. No way you were going to admit this to him while the girl he was in love with wasn’t you. Even after what happened, there was no way…  
You closed your eyes, which earned a loud sigh from the male in front of you.  
“You’re such a sweet girl,” He laughed to himself a bit. “Though even someone like you can be stubborn. No need to hold back you know, it’s just me.”  
You didn’t open your eyes but his words confused you.  
“Right! It’s just me! Mikoshiba Momotarou. Technically, you know me for a long time now, right? Ah, although things might not have gone the way they should but…” He sighs and smiles, although you couldn’t see.  
“Say…” He started again and called your name. “I guess…it’s alright if you do not answer me. I guess I do not need that to like the girl who has been watching me and whom I know for such a long time, right?”  
You finally opened your eyes.  
He smiled and let go of your other wrist as well, so that he could grab a hold of your shoulders instead. He also moved in a bit closer.  
“What about Gou…?” You softly asked.  
“I…do not like her as much as I know you.” He replied. Strange, he had said the exact same thing yesterday night.  
“You keep me here…because you know me?” You decided to ask him the same question as you did yesterday as well.  
“No.” He said and for the first time, you think you’ve seen Momotarou looking so very serious. “I keep you here with me because I like the girl…who stands out. The girl who possibly likes me just as much as I think.”  
You didn’t know what exactly you felt at that moment, but your heart was beating so hard, you could hear it thundering inside your eardrums.  
“Say…” He began again. “Is it okay?”  
“H- Huh?” You looked at him confused, if not a bit startled because you hadn’t recovered yet from what he just told you.  
“Is it okay…?” He asked again.  
“Is what okay--?” You cut yourself off because before you knew it Momotarou hunched himself over you and gently thud his forehead with yours.  
You didn’t bother to ask any more questions.  
“Is it okay for me to kiss the girl who likes me?”  
You slowly nodded, only just after realizing that it most likely was an indirect question to confirm his thoughts, but it was far too late to object now.  
A pair of lips gently covered yours, and you must admit as soon as they connected, you flinched and tensed up in surprise. After all, you’ve never done this kind of thing before with anyone.  
It made you wonder if this wasn’t going kind of fast, yet you also knew it was far too late to be questioning yourself this , considering.  
Eventually your thoughts shut down, as the redhead moved his mouth against you, broke away, then repeated this a few times. It almost seemed as if he was testing you, as these kisses were brief, chaste, and rather playful than anything else, nor to mention you didn’t really know how to return them to him, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
After continuing for a bit, Momotarou stopped and spoke up, “H-Hold on to me.”  
You were a bit confused, but he was patient. “Hold on to me, like you did yesterday…”  
It took you a while, but you got the hint when something wet and slippery brushed your inner thigh, and it sent a small feeling of panic through your brain.  
“M-Momo—“  
“Ah, sorry…”He noticed the panic in your voice. “You don’t have to if you do not want to…” and he meant it. After all, his arousal only came back so easily because of previous events, not to mention kissing a naked girl also helps a lot.  
You thought for a moment, but then shook your head slowly, and wrapped your arms over his shoulders.  
The male seemed happy about it, but was also a bit worried now. This only confirmed his previous thoughts about your slight submissive behaviour. “Are you really sure…?”  
Silence was all that was heard from you, but still you gave him a nod. You were about to give yourself to the boy you liked after all, and technically, you did that yesterday night as well.  
Momotarou smiled and lowered his arms.  
You gasped when you felt his hands brush under your butt, underneath your thighs, and gasped even louder when your legs were swiftly hoisted up. The male settled you once again against the door, palms firmly squeezing your legs as he held them high, spreading them in the progress as he got in between them. You must admit, the movement was a bit clumsy afterwards, because he did it so fast that you nearly toppled over, luckily you had held unto him tightly.  
It was then when you actually stood still by the fact that Momotarou was more than a head taller than you, not to mention his athletic build.  
“I…I guess this is okay.” He seemed not so sure, but his tone indicated that he was most likely trying to convince both you and himself. “Wrap your legs around me.”  
You looked at him and nodded, coiling your legs around his waist with his supporting hands having a good hold on you. “L… Like this…?”  
Momotarou nodded, and once he made sure that you were wrapped around him properly, he let go with one hand as he reached in between you two, grabbing a hold of his length in an attempt to stir it and bring his tip against your femininity.  
You had to shudder as it slightly tickled you.  
The redhead thought this was a good idea--- or well, a decent one. After all, it worked for you last time. He had made sure to grind himself good against you, and it felt amazing to him. He guessed that this could possibly help you relax beforehand as well.  
The taller boy started to raise himself and then lower himself, making sure that his head was rubbing unto and between your lower lips, and while doing this he couldn’t help but to let out a few groans himself.  
“How is this..?” He asked huskily, although he wasn’t sure if you were truly feeling good from this at the moment. He just used his knowledge from yesterday.  
You didn’t reply but you hummed while your thighs squeezed firmly at their position, your arms coiling and meeting at the back of his neck as you moved in closer, making your breasts press against his bare chest.  
Now Momotarou wasn’t really one of the most perceptive people, but he did assume that you gave him an approval.  
With that he decided to let go of his dick and instead of guiding it to rub against you, he used the weight of his body to pin you between the cubicle door and himself. From there on he rolled his hips against you, slowly, but firmly, earning a sweet moan from you to enter his ears.  
He could tell. Even with the shower running, he could tell that you were getting just as excited as he was. The texture of the bare skin he was rubbing upon was getting smoother and moister, by the second and the moans you were giving him were slowly turning louder. He agreed with you though. Having the two of you connect skin to skin with pretty much every single inch on your bodies was a on a whole other level then just dry humping on a hot, sweaty night.  
Momotarou let out a low growl erupt from the depths of his throat and he closed his eyes because he simply could not keep them open while the skin around his length was being pulled and pushed back and forth onto you. It was simply too much.  
You were no different, as you were greeted yet again by the sweet knot of pain tightening in your stomach, yet again caused by the boy whom you’ve loved for years. If your head wasn’t clouded with pleasure at the moment, you would have probably still not believed it.  
With a plea, you rolled your head back against the door as you felt your body rock with his movement, each thrust making your back slam with a loud sound. Your heart was beating, your brain couldn’t stop to think about anything else but how the redhead made you feel right now. You didn’t know whether you liked that, or whether it was super scary how you tried to concentrate but the feeling of wanting to burst wouldn’t leave no matter how much effort you put into it. All that your ears were filled with were the sounds of skin smacking onto skin, the banging of the door, the hard pants produced by the both of you.  
Only then you realized that Momotarou’s rocks were rough, hasty, yet you could feel that he was doing his best to not hurt you. Because his thrusts were brief and felt like he was pulling his own breaks.  
You parted your lips. “M-..Momota—“ Your bodies’ weight shifted and suddenly a bang was heard as a sharp pain flashed through your spine. It took you a while to realize, but when you were suddenly staring at the ceiling, you knew that the two of you had fallen down. The force of Momotarou’s movement must have caused the cubicle door to unlock and you lost balance.  
Despite that though. Momotarou did not stop, but instead kept moving his hips until he raised himself and settled each of his hands beside your head.  
“Say…” He spoke, with a tone you never heard from him before. It was dark, low, and vibrating with ragged breaths. “I…want to…”  
It didn’t take you long to realize what he meant, and you just nodded in approval. He smiled back at you. “I’ll go easy…” He said as he settled himself at your pussy once more. Though this time he made his head wring it’s way inside, until his tip ‘bumped’ against your entrance, causing you to flinch and hold onto him tighter.  
“S- sorry…” He muttered, but none the less he decided to continue as he was pretty dead set onto his current goal. The redhead dared to move his hips, using a bit more force, until he slowly felt himself being able to push further, a moist and slick feeling starting to wrap him slowly.  
“Ahh…” He had to admit, this was completely something else. His hand couldn’t compare to this—heck nor just simply grinding against you could. While he was slowly entering you, all Momotarou’s mind could connect was every single inch on his dick that was being kissed and squeezed by your heat.  
Even though he was enjoying himself, you were making just as much noise. Not sure whether it was because you were being spread apart pretty abruptly, or perhaps because at the same while the knot in your stomach was pulling together even tighter.  
“Oh…” Nor could you help to let particular noises escape you either.  
“S..say…c- call me by my name again..” Momotarou managed to grunt out again.  
You just whined in confusion, because your brain was in no state to even make your mouth move more than you currently did.  
In response to this the redhead wrapped his arms underneath your back, holding you against him as he whispered the same question again. At the same moment he slowly started pulling out and back in.  
It hurt. It hurt you pretty bad, but none the less you didn’t dislike the kind of pain that it was giving you. “Mo…mo…t..” You wanted to say his name completely but you didn’t manage. You wanted to tell him it hurt to have your insides stretched and stirred by him yet you didn’t dislike it at all.  
Even though, the redheaded boy seemed to be pleased with and started to pick up his pace slowly. Consistent and clear noises coming from the ways your bodies were connected.  
Loud moans and groans were picking up with time, and it was safe to state that the two of you had completely forgotten your surroundings. So much, that you didn’t notice that a certain roommate had never left this particular place.  
Aiichirou swallowed two times before the prop in his throat finally went down and dissolved.  
‘I can’t believe they’re doing this here. Or more importantly, I can’t even believe that I was actually right!’  
Not only did this confirm Aiichirou ’s earlier assumptions about the two of you. This gave him full visual evidence. Very, graphic, evidence. He knew he should leave, but he was nervous that someone would come and find you two doing…well, doing this.  
When Aiichirou heard voices from the shower next to him, he knew that both you and Momotarou were there, but he had left in the hope that the two of you would soon enough follow, before anyone else would enter. So he chose to stay to keep watch for you guys, but ended up having to stand by and see all of your activities.  
‘Momo…your shenanigans have no ends.’  
Yet Aiichirou was sort of relieved too. At least the girl was not Gou. Though, you did seem familiar to him.  
‘It’s that quiet girl…she goes to Iwatobi too doesn’t she?’ He thought as he remembered you being also present during one of the joint practices with Iwatobi.  
It was strange, seeing such a girl who was always withdrawn suddenly moan and surrender to stuff like this…yet it was for that particular reason a turn on. Somewhat.  
Aiichirou did not want to admit, but he didn’t need to because his arousal spoke for himself.  
With a soft groan and a mutter, he reached into his pants and took hold of his length, giving it a gentle squeeze while giving it a slight tug. Yes, that certainly felt good because Aiichirou is not the type of male to do this kind of thing consistently. However, despite that, he was still a man. The type of man who kept secret magazines under his bed--- well now he did ever since Rin had found them stacked upon a mess during the time they were still roommates.  
The silver haired male let out a shaky breath as he could feel the skin around his hardened length pull back and forth with his strokes.  
Yes even though he doesn’t look it, even Aiichirou cannot easily withstand things considered ‘sexy’ or arousing. Though he did feel guilty doing this kind of thing while watching his roommate have sex with his (probably) girlfriend. Heck, he didn’t even know the two were dating.  
Although that Aiichirou felt guilty, he does not regret it. He hated to admit, but luckily these thoughts belonged to himself.  
‘For someone not saying much, she sure got a lot of voice in her.’ He thought while he stroked harder. ‘No what am I thinking.’ He immediately felt ashamed for that one thought in particular though. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes and listening closely to the voices coming from inside. Momotarou’s hasty grunts, versus your somewhat sophisticated moans. They somehow made the right form of harmony and the silver haired boy could feel himself getting closer to his climax.  
The louder your voices became, the closer he felt himself getting. It was then that Aiichirou could hear you practically yelling, your voice sounding crystal clear throughout these surroundings.  
…  
Aiichirou opened his eyes, and only when he does that, he notices that he messed up the clean shorts that he was wearing.  
He raises his hand and examines it, muttering in annoyance with himself as he watched his white, thick, sticky essence slowly drip down his hand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I know the sex was somewhat hasty, but I tried to build it up as much as I could. But also, a part of it is their inexperience. Like, I think a good foreplay, is something of a more experienced thing, you know? I liked this because it’s kind of pure…and…rough in a way--- if that makes sense.  
> Whatever comment or point of critique you have, feel free to post it. Also a SMALL note of myself: I get told that I sometimes use the wrong words when writing. I guess because English is not my first language, that I have a rather small vocabulary. Or well, not as expanded as some of you natives might have. So please excuse me if you feel that some things are written rather rockily. Don't hesitate to tell me where it is needed!  
> Another side note: Wonder if it was okay to give the story this turn? Because after all it was about the Reader being in love with Momotarou, actually. Although, I hope the way I wrote this made up for it. Sort of. Tell me if you think otherwise.  
> LAST NOTE: I think I am sure to add a part III. Not sure when, but I hope soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you guys, I know nothing about Stag beetles actually. I looked things up a bit but egh, I just used this to be convenient for the story. So if you are like "wtf" stag beetles do not live there, you know now why.  
> Also I know the reader is quite depicted as a bland ish girl, but I think the trick for myself to make it more interesting to type would be to have Momotarou with a character that is different from him. Someone not too stern and not too bright. Just so that he can be the one making the rough diamond shine to its full potential. If that makes sense.
> 
> In any case to me a grumpy kind of person or an energetic person like himself, would be boring in my opinion.
> 
> Besides, reader is not depicted as typically plain, shy, or completely innocent. Neither of you are if you clicked on this knowing it was a lemon. Hah.
> 
> Also I know this wasn't exactly, like, a perfect love story or anything. But to be honest, in real life it doesn't always work that way either, so I guess it's fair...
> 
> Also I see Momotarou as the type of guy who is flamboyant to anyone, but to someone he feels special about he would be more shy I think. I don't know though, I can merely assume and put my feel into this pronz. lol.
> 
> Anyway aside from that, I leave the opinions to you. Thanks for reading.
> 
> * Also note how I do not use Japanese honourifics in my story. I would, but it sounds odd to me whenever i type it lol thought personally I have nothing against reading it. It just works that way for me is all.


End file.
